Journey of A Life Time 2
by AvengerFrost
Summary: It's been over two years sense we fought Loki with the Avengers in New York in a MCU dimension. So when the portal opens again and we end up in Thor 2 The Dark World we then realize we'll have to help Thor but also have to work with our worst enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Sam's POV

Caroline and I were at her house having a sleepover it had been two years sense we had are adventure in the Marvel Cinematic Universe dimension. When we had returned we did not have are powers in this dimension we were beginning to wonder how everyone was. Anyway as we were talking about are movie plans that familiar portal opened in my room Caroline said "What movie do you think it is?" I said "Logically considering the time we have been gone I would say….Thor 2 The Dark World." Caroline then made clear she was not going through the portal she said "I am not going into that movie because I am not working with Reindeer Games No way No how!" I said "think of the plus side we get to go to Asgard." She then yelled "No way will I ever work with him!" I ignored her complaints and dragged her through the portal.

Jane's POV

I use to think London was boring but nothing normal happens in my life anyway. Darcy and I were on are way to an inomially site when out of know where a small portal opens and two teenage girls who look to be 14 and15 fall out of it! What's worst is I nearly hit them with my car but what really surprised me next is that they flew out of the way! Darcy than screeched "Holy Shit!" we and my intern's intern jumped out of the car to these girls who were arguing about something.

Sam's POV

Caroline and I fell from the portal and nearly go hit by a car thanks a lot MCU! I was sure I recognized the car but had to put that thought aside when Caroline started to yell and rant at me for dragging her here when she clearly was in no mood to deal with Loki later on. We both heard a familiar voice say "Um excuse me are you two alright? Cause I nearly hit you with my car and…." As we faced her she had a look of shock on her face she said "Oh my god you two are Avengers!" Caroline said "Yeah we get that a lot." Jane then said "You're the two that come from another dimension right?" we said "yes we are my name is Samantha and this is my good friend Caroline. You must be Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis." Darcy then said "How the hell do you know who we are!?" we said "One because we come from another dimension where this is a movie and two we are friends of Thor." I noticed Jane lit up just a bit from this news. With crazy introductions over we hopped into her car and went with her to the site.

-Time Skip-

Darcy's POV

"It's been two hours I am calling the police!" the girls looked at me and said okay Jane arrives once the police got here. I told her pretty sure we are going to get arrested. It starts to rain but Jane, Sam, Caroline, and I are not get wet for some weird jacked up reason then I see Jane and the girls look to see Thor standing a few feet away.

Sam's POV

Jane walks over to Thor which gets Caroline, Darcy, and I wet. Jane then slaps Thor in the face and the talk for a bit we walked over while Jane went to talk to the police Thor then asked "Lady Caroline, Lady Samantha what are you to doing here?" I say "Guess we are here to help you out Point Break." We go over to Jane when an officer tries to grab her and the Aether reacts with a sudden burst of power! Thor warns the men that he is also dangerous they did not seem to listen to well. We came up from behind and said "So are we!" I summoned an ice dagger and Caroline had a water ball at ready. Before we know it the Bifrost came down and we arrived on Asgard in the observatory we then heard Heimdall say "Welcome to Asgard."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's POV

We went with Thor and Jane to see what was wrong with her even though we already knew. For some odd reason Caroline suddenly had a sandwich and was texting on her phone I asked "Caroline what in the name of the Marvel Cinematic Universe did you get that sandwich!? She then said with an evil like grin "Nobody knows….." I said you're weird on so many levels. Odin walks in and says Jane and us do not belong here Jane than says with all her sass "Who do you think you are!?" I can't help but think uh oh! He then says "Odin king of Asgard, protector of the Nine Realms." She said "Oh well I'm….." he did not let here finish "I'm well aware of whom you are Jane Foster and you two must be Samantha and Caroline." Jane asked Thor "You told your Dad about me!?" I then said "You told your Dad about us!?" a guard tried to grab Jane but the Aether reacted once again. We heard the tale of the Dark Elves and Malekith as if we haven't heard this tale before when Odin left Thor asked us if we could somehow find a way to save her maybe if we knew anything I said "We will try Thor but no promises." We went with Jane to get Asgardian attire Caroline got a floor length dress that was a mix of Blue and Green with a Purple accent. I had an ice blue dress with a green accent we later ran into Queen Frigga and went with her and Jane when Thor went to stop the prisoners from escaping. We knew Frigga was going to die but knew if we were to save her we would create a paradox of massive proportions! So we hid with Jane and came out to find a dead Frigga we were with Thor and Jane during the funeral even though we saw this coming we still cried.

Still Sam's POV

Thor had a plan a crazy, reckless, and dangerous plan and we agreed to it! Sif went to get Jane and we went with Thor to get Loki oh joy won't this be fun I should have listened to Caroline about possibly working with him! We arrived in front of his cell Thor and Loki discussed and Loki then said "You three must be truly desperate to come to me for help." Thor said "Betray me and I will kill you." Loki then said "When do we start?" Caroline then added "If you betray us I will kick you in the berries be for warned!" Ugh she will never let that How It Should Have Ended Thor 2 video go will she? On our way out Loki decided to be just a little mischievous he made himself look like Cap. He said "Oh I can feel the righteousness flowing suits a bit tight though. Hey want to have a rousing discussion about Truth, Honor, Patriotism GOD BLESS AMERI…" Thor slapped his hand over Loki's mouth and we hid till the guards left. Loki asked "You could at least give me my daggers or something?!" Thor then put handcuffs on Loki's wrist Thor then said "And I thought you like tricks?" I told Loki "You had that coming!" He just smirked at me as we made our way to the hall Jane walked in with Sif and Jane said "Your….." Loki said "I am Loki perhaps you've heard….." she then Punches him in the face and says "That's for New York!" Loki just laughed and said "I like her." We start to make our way to the elves ship I whispered to Caroline "You know we are helping Thor commit treason and busted Loki out of prison which I can't believe I just said that." She said "I tried to tell you but nooooooo don't ever listen to me now do you!"

Thor's POV

I am consistently having to tell Loki to shut up and he is annoying Samantha and Caroline to their breaking points I began to wonder how long it would take before either Caroline kicks him in the berries or drowns him or if Samantha freeze's him in a block of ice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Sorry I know I haven't worked on this story in months I had writers block and watching the movie didn't help what so ever so here I finally got it.**

 **Location: The Dark World**

Sam's POV

Apparently it's true all Thor and Loki seem to do is fight their just so annoying well Loki is anyway. We had arrived on the Dark World to follow Thor's brilliant but in my opinion stupid plan! Because you can't destroy an Infinity Stone! But hey we didn't saw jack about that we watched from a hill that Malekith had arrived Caroline told me when Thor and Loki were yelling at each other earlier she really wanted to kick Malekith in the berries I had told her that may not be such a good idea. We let Thor do his plan we waited on the hill as well it seemed Loki was betraying him but we knew Thor's plan plus we did not want to be near that stone we already dealt with one of those (The Tesseract) already thank you very much! So when we heard Thor say "NOW!" he attacked the Aether we knew better it wasn't going to work Malekith absorbed the Aether and we flew in to help Thor and Loki. While Thor was dealing with the Cursed we were busy taking out Dark Elves Ugh these guys are just annoying! Caroline said she saw Loki approaching to go help Thor she said "You know we could ruin Loki's plan." I said "If we do that there will be no Thor 3 you know that right?" She said "Okay we'll let him do his plan but we are the only ones around here that know his plan Sam that puts us at risk." I said "Dude, we fought an alien invasion with the Avengers and we are SHIELD agents for Pete's sake girl we have been at risk from day one of this crap!" she said "Point taking." Went over to Thor who was grieving the "Lost" of his brother (I am making air quotes around lost because we all know you can't kill off Loki it's doesn't seem possible.) Poor Thor we felt really bad for him we walked into a cave where Jane said Malekith was going to earth and was planning to destroy everything. Ugh it's always destroy this destroy that with these Marvel villains they are becoming really predictable! Jane's phone went off she answered it and we found shoes, a soda can, and her car keys we entered a portal of sorts and entered at the site we were at before we went to Asgard. We all hopped into her car and drove to her home we entered her house and Thor placed his Hammer on the coat hanging rack Caroline and I did our best not to laugh. Selvig said "Jane your back and you've been to Asgard." He noticed us and said "Samantha Caroline you have also been to Asgard." I realized crap we are still in asgardian garb and we don't have are other clothes! Selvig then asked Thor "Your brother's not coming is he?" Thor sadly said "No…he is dead." Selvig said "Oh thank god!" Thor looked him puzzled Selvig corrected himself and said "Oh I'm so sorry for your lost." Great job Selvig real smooth I can't really blame him he had Loki inside his head so did Caroline and he was kind of in my head too. We figured where Malekith was going to use the Aether Greenwich that's where the Convergence was going to take place.

 **-Time Skip-**

We went with Thor to Asgard we may not be citizens of Asgard but Thor thought we should come with him we don't want to be in Odin's bad graces for helping commit treason. We really didn't want to do this because we knew this was not really Odin it was Loki. But we went anyway and Thor left the throne room but Odin wanted to say something to us before we left. And low and behold of course it was Loki we glared at him he did the same he said "If you know what's good for you. You won't Thor know about this." He was threatening us it didn't bother us one bit I said "Loki, we knew you faked your death we won't tell Thor because we know he will find out we just don't know when but when he dose you are really going to get it." He was just smirking as usual Caroline said "He warned you betray him and he will kill you." We left the throne the room with smirks on our faces and we said good bye to Thor, Sif, The Warriors Three, and Heimdall we opened a portal and left the MCU once again who knows when our next adventure will be again maybe it will be Captain America who knows I'm just glad to be back. Caroline and I looked at each other we were still in asgardian garb! Good thing I was sleeping over we grabbed our normal clothes and got into them Caroline said "Hey Sam, when do you think we will go back?" I said "I'm sure it won't be long after all they have announced Captain America 2." She said "Oh great I wonder what the threat will be this time." I said "They have the trailer out let's watch it." I pulled out my phone and we watched the trailer Oh crap the Winter Soldier is the threat and HYDRA are you kidding me! Caroline said who is the Winter Soldier? I said "Bucky Barnes." She said "Oh crap!" I said "we are so dead!" we decided we should so some studying up on the cinematic universe Captain America's history so we did and oh boy won't that adventure be fun!

 **A/N: Sorry I didn't put the fight in Greenwich scene in here I couldn't find a way to incorporate us in too that so I did a time skip. Still hope you loved this story have an awesome day!**


End file.
